Captive
by xXTina-ChanXx
Summary: Lu Bu's startegist finds a boy sneaking around in Lu Bu's territory! Lu Bu plans to kill the boy, but there's something about him that the mighty warrior likes! The boy is kept captive as Lu's slave! Lu Bu x Lu Xun. M for yaoi smex!


"My lord Lu Bu," Chen Gong said as he walked into Lu Bu's room, dragging a small boy behind him. "I captured an officer that was lurking around. Shall I dispose of him for you?"

Lu Bu looked at the small boy. "I'll take care of it." Lu Bu said with a smirk.

He hadn't killed anyone lately. So disposing of him should be fun.

Chen Gong tossed the boy to the floor and bowed before walking away. Lu Bu stood up and walked towards the small boy, holding his halberds.

"Why were you snooping around my territory?" Lu Bu growled at the boy.

"I was not lurking, Lord Lu Bu. I was lost.. Please forgive me!" The boy said before he broke out sobbing.

Lu Bu rolled his eyes and looked at the boy. "What's your name, Child?" Lu Bu asked.

"I am Lu Xun." Xun sobbed.

"Hm, You're Wu's strategist? Am I correct?" Lu Bu asked as he raised an eyebrow.

The younger man nodded and continued to sob.

"I see. Well then, I can't just let you go back home, knowing that you know the interior of my castle." Lu Bu chuckled.

"Please don't kill me!" Xun cried.

There was something about this boy that Lu Bu liked. He didn't know what though. He couldn't kill him..

"I will spare you. But, I shall also make you my servant. I can't let you go back to Wu. I might as well make you useful." Bu scoffed.

"I understand.. My lord." Xun whimpered.

"Come with me." Lu Bu said with a smirk.

He was going to turn this boy into his personal slave. Sex slave, that is.

Xun followed Lu Bu into Lu Bu's room. Lu Bu closed and locked the door behind them and pushed Xun into the room. Xun yelped as he fell onto Lu Bu's large bed. He looked up at Lu Bu, whom was now standing above the boy, smirking at him.

"Disrobe." Lu Bu commanded.

Xun gasped at the command. Lu Bu looked down, his patients growing thinner and thinner.

"Now." He added.

Xun gulped and hesitated before slowly reaching down and lifting his shirt up over his small torso. Lu Bu rolled his eyes. This was taking to long. Lu Bu grabbed the smaller man and began tearing at his boots and then his baggy pants and smirked as he ripped off Xun's undergarments. Xun was blushing and panting in fear as he lay naked on Lu Bu's bed.

"Please don't hurt me.." Xun begged.

Lu Bu chuckled and quickly undressed himself. Xun's blush grew as Lu Bu revealed his own large need.

"Suck me." Bu laughed evilly.

Xun gasped and looked away.

"Do it."

Xun gulped before wetting his lips and slowly crawling toward Lu Bu. He licked his lips again before gently kissing Lu Bu's massive cock. Xun nervously exhaled and licked a single circle around the head before slowly sliding Lu Bu's need down his throat, gagging on him. He bobbed his head, taking in all he could. Lu Bu groaned in disappointment. Was this all the boy was capable of? Xun could tell Lu Bu was disappointed in him, so he tried to make up for it by slowly and gently rubbing the base of Lu Bu's cock. Lu Bu tipped his head back and moaned in pleasure. Xun felt a shred of accomplishment in hearing the mighty Lu Bu moaning and panting for him. Xun winced as he felt a small amount of precum trickle down his throat, able to taste it on the back of his tongue. Xun let out a whimper and Lu Bu lifted him up, forcing Xun off of him. Lu Bu tossed Xun onto his back and rubbed his own cock. Xun knew exactly what was going to happen to him. He blushed and looked away. Lu Bu leaned down and slipped his index finger inside of the small boy. Xun tossed his head back and gasped in pain.

"Ah! Oh god please stop! It hurts!" Xun sobbed as Lu Bu added another large finger.

"Silence." Lu Bu demanded.

Xun quietly sobbed as he bit his lower lip. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he could no longer hold back his cries. He began loudly sobbing as his body shook. He let out loud whimpers and cries as Lu Bu added a third finger. Xun gasped and arched his back as he suddenly felt Lu Bu's large fingers brush against something inside of him that made him see stars. Lu Bu smirked and slowly and gently brushed his fingers against that one spot once more.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lu Bu asked with a smirk.

"Ooh. Yes.." Xun moaned with a naughty smirk as he looked at the older man with lust filled eyes.

Lu Bu felt himself blush at the younger man. He smirked and licked his lips and then pressed his lips the younger man's. Xun immediately began licking Lu Bu's lips, asking for entry. Lu Bu smiled and opened his mouth and attacked Xun's small tongue with his own. Their tongues danced together as Lu Bu moved his fingers, brushing them against Xun's prostate again. Xun's cock twitched and he moaned as his body became red. Lu Bu smirked and managed to put a fourth finger into the small body. He thrust his fingers out and in again, hitting the boys prostate continuously. Lu Bu pulled away from the kiss to examine his now sex starved captive. Xun's eyes were rolled back and his face was on fire. His beautiful brown locks we hanging in every direction and he let out loud pants and moans. Bu smirked at the sight. He removed all of his fingers, receiving a loud, pain filled and disappointed groan. Lu Bu got on top of the young boy and rubbed his aching need in front of Xun. Xun blushed at the size of the older man.

Was that going to fit!

Xun gulped and blushed. Dear god, what had he gotten himself into?

Lu Bu used his left hand to spread Xun's legs apart.

"I hope you're ready." He hissed before pressing his length to Xun's opening. He inhaled and exhaled loudly before grabbing Xun's shoulders and slowly pushing himself into the young strategist. The older man moaned and shook as Xun's tight heat engulfed him.

"Shit. You're hot.. And so damn tight.." Lu Bu groaned.

Xun squirmed and whined as he was invaded by the older warrior. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he whimpered and moaned in total pain.

"Calm down. It'll stop hurting soon." Lu Bu mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Lu Bu was still, ensuring that his little slave had time to adjust to the feeling of having Lu Bu's enormous length inside of his small body. Xun wiped away his tears and panted, also waiting for his body to adjust. The two sat in silence until Xun gently thrust forward, signaling he was ready. Lu Bu smirked and set his hands on Xun's hips and slowly pulled out of the younger man. Xun winced and then screamed as Lu Bu slammed back into him. Lu Bu kept a slow pace, torturing himself and his new found slave. Both craved more and were slowly loosing control. Lu Bu grunted as he swiftly slammed into the young man. He quickly pulled out and pushed back in as hard as humanly possible. Lu Xun arched his back, nearly sitting upward as screamed as he reached out and clutched the older man's back. Xun's long nails dug into the older man's tanned back, drawing blood. Lu Bu moaned at the claws that punctured his skin. Xun had found the warrior's weak spot. Xun wrapped his arms around Lu Bu's neck and clawed his neck. Lu Bu thrust his hips forward, hitting Xun's prostate. The two moaned together. Xun's eyes were tightly closed and his face was red. Lu Bu slammed into the young man uncontrollably. Lu Bu leaned down and gave Xun a heated kiss. Xun grabbed the warrior's head and pressed his deeper into the kiss. Lu Bu ran his large hand up and down Xun's small sides and slid his right hand down his torso until it reached Xun's aching need. Lu Bu gently grasped Xun's length and began slowly pumping it. Xun moaned into the kiss and let out a lust filled whimper. Lu Bu squeezed Xun's need and pumped him in time with their thrusts. Lu Bu began hitting Xun's prostate perfectly with every single thrust. Xun screamed and tossed his head back. Both of them could tell that Xun's release was coming soon. Xun felt the pressure building in his abdomen. He let out an ear shattering scream as he release on the mighty warrior's hand and on his own stomach. Lu Bu could feel his own release coming as well. He thrust into Xun harder and faster until he grunted as he released inside of the young strategist. Their body's were on fire as the two stared at each other with lust filled eyes. Lu Bu grabbed Xun's sides and slowly slipped out of him, receiving a groan of pain and disappointment from the younger man. Lu Bu slid down the young man's body and lapped up Xun's fluids off of the boy's small stomach. Lu Bu took the small boy's softening erection into his mouth, sucking his cum off of his need. He released his cock with a "pop" and then rolled over and sat on the bed and grabbed Lu Xun and sat the young boy onto his lap.

"For your information, I plan on keeping you here. You're going to stay here as my little pleasure slave until I get sick of you. And I have a feeling that won't be anytime soon." Lu Bu growled.

"I'm all yours, my lord Lu Bu." Xun giggled before leaning upward and pecking Lu Bu on the lips. "I'm all yours."

This was a request~

If anyone has requests, feel free to say what it is in the reviews~ Also tell me if you like it! And please, only one request at a time. I still have alot to do!So, I'm sorry if some of them take a while to submit. I also would like to apologize to the person who requested this fic because I've been really busy so I didn't have alot of time ^^;

Reviews~ :D


End file.
